


Tugboats

by virusq



Category: Killjoys (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Gift, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, The Ship Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Poe offends Lucy. She gets over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> A gift for TheMisto. Thank you for participating in the 2016 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange! And thank you for the new crackship. DAMN.

“Your ship,” Poe marvels, leaning on a workbench, “has a dancefloor.”

Johnny grins, sarcasm glinting in his eyes. “Too bad she’s a _tugboat_.”

Poe winces, feigning injury. “I’m sorry! I take it back. She’s beautiful.”

Johnny cocks his head, eyes closing. “Gotta apologize to the lady, not me.”

“Lucy!” Poe claps his hands together and falls to his knees, begging apology. “You’re gorgeous. No snubfighter could dream of such perfection. I’m jealous!”

“Apology accepted,” Lucy states, music starting, “after you dance.”

“Done.” Poe promises.

Johnny takes his hand. “Deal.”

They dance ‘til they’re sober and the ship hums with approval.


End file.
